Phantom
The Phantom is an Emblem Heartless that is found in Kingdom Hearts. It is one of the bosses at Neverland. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' Phantom emerged from the Final Keyhole after it was opened by the Princesses of Heart, and went straight to Neverland, where it possessed the Clock Tower. Tinker Bell discovered it there, and flew back to the Cabin of Captain Hook's ship, where Sora, his friends, and Peter Pan find her. She leads them back to the Clock Tower, where they are attacked by Phantom. However, after a violent battle it is defeated. Design For all its power, the Phantom is extremely simple in design. It wears a black cloak with long torn sleeves that gradates into a light aqua color starting at the waist and ending at its jagged hemline. A long pointed hood that hides its face completely, if it has a face at all. The only sign that something lives within the cloak are its thin black clawed hands. Appearing underneath the cloak from time to time is the magic orb that indicates the Phantom's current weakness. Strategy The Phantom is much like a moving and attacking version of Ursula's cauldron. Before this battle, ensure Goofy is in your party with the MP Gift ability equipped. Equip Sora with MP boosting equipment, and plenty of Ethers and Elixirs to ensure a plentiful MP supply. All party members should also have the abilities MP Rage and MP Haste equipped to increase MP gain. The Phantom will only sustain damage when the glowing orb beneath it is visible. Even then, you will only be able to damage it in a specific way, determined by the color of the orb: Each time the orb is hit, it will change color. Once struck three times, it will disappear. Occasionally, the Phantom will fire an energy ball at Sora. If hit by this, he will sustain damage up to five times. This can be avoided by flying around to Clock Tower, with Aero(ra/ga) or by hitting the energy ball, which will vanish if done so. Phantom can also perform a short-range, high damage slashing combo with his claws, though this is not as dangerous as his other attacks. For the whole battle, the Phantom will use an attack with a similar effect as Doom from the Final Fantasy video game series, however, if the counter (starting at 12), reaches 0, the character chosen cannot be revived for the remainder of that battle. Whenever the hands of the clock tower move forward five minutes, the number will drop by one. The effect can be postponed by casting Stop on the clock that counts down along with the numbers floating over the head of the character inflicted with "Doom", but for one minute real time. Peter Pan is always the first victim. As the curse cannot be lifted, Sora's allies will be eliminated from the battle, one by one, ending finally with Sora. Following your victory, your Stop magic will be upgraded. Video Trivia * While Phantom is in possession of the Clock Tower, the hourly treasures cannot be obtained. * The Phantom is physically similar to the description of Lord Ombra (minus the heart orb) from the book Peter and the Shadow Thieves, a continuation of the Peter Pan mythos published by Disney. Notes and References Category:Neverland